


Superpower's (Adam Ladell Fanfiction)

by Gangsta Vision (Gangsta_Vision)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Youtuber - Freeform, tourette - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangsta_Vision/pseuds/Gangsta%20Vision
Summary: Kira Falk ist 18 Jahre alt, und Wohnt seit heute in Australien. Sie ist aber gebürtige Deutsche, und lebte auch dort bis heute. Ihr lieblings Youtuber ist Adam Ladell. Ein 19 jähriger Typ mit Tourette. Als die Deutsche in ihren neuen Garten geht, traut sie ihren Augen nicht....





	Superpower's (Adam Ladell Fanfiction)

Tables have turned, stakes are getting higher  
But i am determined, I am on fire  
Jumping from building to building  
I'm gonna find you

Ich bin gerade in meinem neuen Haus angekommen. Gestern haben wir das letze Zeug von mir hier hin gebracht, und das Haus fertig eingerichtet. Für diese Jahreszeit, Dezember, ist es hier im vergleich zu Zuhause verdammt warm. Ich setze mich in den Garten auf einen Stuhl, und mache laut Adam Ladell Superpowers drauf. Aber in der Klavier version. Wenn er singt hat er keine Tics mehr, wenn er aufhört zu Singen, weil er fertig ist, oder wegen einer längeren Pause beginnt er wieder zu Tiken. Ich singe leise mit. Ich liebe das Lied! Und er ist verdammt hübsch und süß! Zwischen meinem und dem benachbarten garten ist nur ein silberner durchsichtiger Maschendrahtzaun.

Mile after mile, I'm getting closer  
Ain't got no lighting speed or X-Ray vision  
Don't got a spell to get you out of prison  
But i know that you are gonna wanna be next to me baby (Baby, Baby)  
I'm gonna run towards you

So versunken im Mitsingen, bemerke ich nicht, wie mein Nachbar sich an mich anschleicht, und sich neben mir aber auf der anderen Seite hinstellt. Als das Lied geendet hat, und ich mein Handy ausgeschaltet habe, Höre ich plötzlich ein *Haaa!* *Kawaii*, welches mich Hochschrecken lässt. Wütend schaue ich in Adam Ladell's Gesicht. Als ich dann endlich mal bemerke wer das ist, sehe ich ihn sofort entschuldigend an. Doch er lacht nur. 

,,It seems like you're a Fan of me?" Grinst er. 

,,Yes." Lache ich. 

,,You are new *KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII* here m I right?" Hackt er nach. 

AHHHH WIE KANN MAN NUR SO HÜBSCH UND SÜß ZUGLEICH SEIN??? 

,,Yes. I'm Kira." Grinse ich. 

,,Nice too *Puppy dog squeak* meet u."

,,Nice to meet u too." Meine ich erlich. 

To save the day, gonna show you my superpowers  
You're gonna watch in awe  
As i fly and take you up into the night sky  
Come along just follow me  
I'll show you something magical  
So tag along, Don't lag behind  
You're gonna wanna be right by my side  
To see my superpowers

Ich erkenne ein Zauntor in der Mitte unserer Gärten. Da kommt mir die Idee!

,,Hey Adam?" 

,,Yes *KAWAII*?" Hackt er nach. 

,,Will you come over?" Sage ich, und deute dabei auf das Tor. 

Kurz darauf sitz er gegenüber von mir. 

,,I love your song superpowers!" Das musste ich einfach gerade Sagen! 

,,Thanks *snort* *UH OH* *UFF*!" 

,,When did u arrived Kira? *SHIT FUCK OFF UH OH*? Sorry!" Fragt er. 

,,It's okay Adam. Today." Grinse ich. 

,,And I don't know where is what!" Füge ich lachend hinzu. 

,,I can help you *CUNT* and show you everything. If *FUCK OF BIRD!* you want." Meint er. 

Während seinen Tics zuckt er mit dem Kopf, Armen oder dem ganzen Körper. Aber meistens nur mit dem Kopf. 

,,Yes that would be great! Thanks." Meine ich. 

This fire inside  
burns bright 

Zum Glück bin ich in dem Fach Englisch schon immer richtig gut gewesen. *Puppy dog squeak* *snort* *KAWAII* Sofern er nicht böse Wörter sagt, ist sein Tourette und er voll Süß. Gut das ist er immer, selbst wenn er so etwas sagt. Und verdammt hübsch ist er noch dazu! Okay Kira STOPP! Hör auf zu Schwärmen! 

,,Where are u *KAWAII* from Kira?" 

,,I'm from Cuxhaven in germany." Grinse ich.

,,Oh really?" Sagt er erstaunt. 

Ich Nicke nur. 

,,*Cunt* That is so cool! *Curry, Curry, Curry, Fuck india!*." 

as you reject it's light  
But i know that you are gonna wanna be next to me baby (Baby, Baby)

I'm gonna run towards you  
To save the day, gonna show you my superpowers  
You're gonna watch in awe  
As i fly and take you up into the night sky

,,Yes and really?" Hacke ich nach. 

,,Yes. I love *Cunt* germany!" Grinst er. 

,,Cool." Antworte ich. 

*Ha* *KAWAII* Als ich Adam in seine wunderschönen Augen blicke, beginnt es sofort heftig in meinem Bauch zu Kribbeln. Ich verliebe mich doch nicht etwa gerade in ihn oder? Ich meine ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber bestimmt liebt er mich nicht, da er mich erst seit heute kennt, und oder schon vergeben ist. Dieser Gedanke versetzt einen sehr schmerzhaften Stich in mein Herz. *Kawaii* *Fuck of cunt!* 

,,Hey Kira, *Snort* ist alles OK bei dir?" Höre ich ihn plötzlich besorgt Sagen. 

So Gedankenversunken habe ich garnicht bemerkt, das ich ihn anstarre, und dabei steif wie eine Säule bin, sprich mich dabei nicht bewegt habe. 

,,Yes yes! Everything's fine." Lüge ich. 

Come along just follow me  
I'll show you something magical  
So tag along, Don't lag behind  
You're gonna wanna be right by my side  
To see my super power

Skeptisch sieht er mich an. Sagt aber dann doch nichts mehr dazu. Mir fällt ein Stein vom herzen! Ich sollte mich nicht so offensichtlich verhalten. Hier in Australien ist echt verdammt warm für diese Jahreszeit, wenn man bedenkt das es in Deutschland Eiskalt ist, und es in manchen Orten schneit, und oder schon Schnee liegt. *Ha* *Snort* Selbst in meinem Tanktop ist mir viel zu warm.

,,Damn it's so hot here!" Lache ich. 

,,Really? *Puppy dog squeak 3x* I don't think so." Grinst er. 

,,In germany it's cold, ice cold. And in some german cities there is snow." Sage ich. 

,,Snow. I would like to see snow one day. *Oh-uhhh* But here is no snow. Never." Sagt er traurig. 

I know im not everything  
Can't buy you a diamond ring  
But i'll always be right by your side  
Protect you from the bad guys  
With lasers from my eyes  
And make sure you're alright  
I'm gonna run towards you  
To save the day, gonna show you my superpowers  
You're gonna watch in awe

,,I visit my parants at Christmas. You can come with me if you want? Maybe then you see snow!" Schlage ich vor. 

,,Really?" Hackt er nach. Seine Augen Strahlen jetzt. 

Ich nicke nur. *Ha* *Cunt Cunt Cunt* Er steht auf, kommt zu mir, und umarmt mich kurz. Danach setzt er sich wieder gegenüber von mir hin. 

,,Thank you Kira! *Snort 2x* You are the best!" Strahlt er.   
Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Kind, welches das Geschenk an Weihnachten bekommt, welches es sich schon immer gewünscht hat! Einfach nur süß. Da er so Glücklich ist, bin ich es auf einmal auch. Er ist so ein toller Mensch! 

As i fly and take you up into the night sky  
Come along just follow me  
I'll show you something magical  
So tag along, don't lag behind  
You're gonna wanna be right by my side  
To see my super powers  
I'm gonna run towards you  
To save the day, gonna show you my superpowers  
You're gonna watch in awe  
As i fly and take you up into the night sky  
-  
Adam Ladell-Superpowers


End file.
